


Not Showering Alone

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The shower has room for two.





	Not Showering Alone

Warm water running down her naked body. Steam covering the mirror. Her wet hair hanging loose, framing her face. Her delicate curves. Her entire aura, Nathalie was his poison. Gabriel could never get enough of her, his beautiful lover. He could stay there all day, watching her. But fate had other plans, because Nathalie let out a laugh.

“Are you just going to watch me shower, or do you care to join me? I would really like some company, Gabriel.”

“Of course Nathalie, I’ll just undress.”

“Just be quick, sir. I want you.”

Gabriel felt himself grow, Nathalie’s voice being music for his ears. All he wanted was to be close to her, kiss her, run his hands all over her body, make her his. And he would.

The man quickly undressed, and soon stood naked in the bathroom, before carefully walking into the shower, placing a soft kiss on Nathalie’s delicate neck as the warm water hit his own back. One of Nathalie’s hands carefully scratched his back, as a smile escaped her lips.

“Take me Gabriel… please.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Gabriel held Nathalie in a tight grip before he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Gabriel’s back, and her arms around his neck, as she pressed a kiss onto his lips. The water ran over both of them, and Gabriel inserted himself into her, holding her close as he carefully thrusted inside of her warm sex.

She moaned his name, before pressing another kiss onto his lips, and moved her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts, moaning as he hit her sweet spots.

For the moment, they were alone, as one, sharing extreme pleasure with each other.


End file.
